Le Roi Pêcheur et la Question
by SuperMiss
Summary: Perceval est un chevalier légendaire, certes, mais vraiment pas doué... Relecture du Roman du Graal de Chrétien de Troyes, à la mode Kaamelott... Oneshot, format épisode TV


_Titre _: Le roi pêcheur et la question (ou Les aventures alternatives de Perceval)

_Auteur _: Nao-Asakura aka SuperMiss

_Disclaimer _: _Kaamelott _appartient à Astier et à ses producteurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter la série…

_Note _: situé au cours du livre IV

_Note bis _: Non, parce qu'on nous dit que Perceval est con comme une chaise (_ah, non, ça c'est Guenièvre_) et qu'il ne rencontre que des vieux (_des vieilles aussi parfois, qui lui jettent des navets_), mais en attendant, il a quand même une "grande destinée" (_dixit la fée du lac_) et un bouquin qui porte son nom (_Perceval ou le Roman du Graal de Chrétien de Troyes_). Comme j'étudiais ce livre pile l'année où _Kaamelott _est entré dans nos (_ma_) vies, j'ai forcément ait un rapprochement. A vrai dire les deux Percy ont en commun la connerie, yen a juste un qui est entré dans la légende… Ce qui suit est donc une relecture de l'"épisode du Graal" dans le roman…

_Note ter _: c'est un dialogue, toutes les indications en italique sont à prendre comme des didascalies.

* * *

Le roi Pêcheur et la Question

(_La scène est à la table du roi, Perceval et Arthur sont en train de manger_)

-- Sire, je crois que j'ai foiré une sacrée piste pour le graal, hier.

-- Ah ? Enfin vous vous en rendez compte, c'est déjà un grand progrès ! En même temps ça a pas l'air de vous faire plus de peine que ça…

-- Non, en fait c'est pas vraiment ça : on m'a dit que je m'étais planté. Et que ça avait un rapport avec le graal.

-- (_ne comprend pas_) Mais qui c'est qui vous a dit ça ?

-- Ma cousine.

-- Votre cousine ? Non mais de quoi elle se mêle, celle-la?

-- C'est-ce que je me suis dit aussi, je lui avait rien demandé à cette conne.

* * *

-- Et j'peux savoir ce qui s'est encore passé cette fois ?

-- Vous savez, le pêcheur, celui qui s'est fait bouffer les tendons d'Achille par un banc de truites ?

-- Je vois pas bien, mais admettons…

-- Il vient me voir, alors que j'étais pénard au lac. Il me fait "ola, chevalier, je veux t'inviter dans mon château." Moi je lui fais "ouais, comme si t'avais un château!". Nan parce que faut voir le machin aussi, un vieux mec tout grouillant de puces, à moitié cul de jatte…

-- (_énervé_) Oui, oui, eh bien?

-- Il m'a dit de le retrouver de l'autre côté de la colline --

-- (_l'interrompant et réfléchissant tout haut_) Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a un genre de bicoque toute moisie par là-bas… Et ça a un rapport avec le Graal ça?

-- Ah mais j'en sais rien moi.

-- De quoi? Vous m'avez pas dit "j'ai merdé une piste pour le Graal tout comme il faut" ?

-- Nan mais moi, j'ai toujours pas compris le rapport, le graal, c'est ma cousine.

-- Le Graal c'est votre cousine?

-- Non, je crois pas.

-- (_se cache le visage d'une main_) (_après un silence, en soupirant_) Bon, et donc ce pêcheur, il vous a invité chez lui, c'est ça?

-- Ouais, voilà! Il m'a invité à manger, sauf que j'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois qu'ils avaient des problèmes de vaisselle.

-- De vaisselle?

-- C'est pas ça qu'on dit?

-- C'est pas ça… Non, si, enfin vous dites ce que je vous voulez, mais je vois toujours pas le rapport avec le Graal…

-- (_plus fort_) Mais cherchez pas, j'vous dis, ya pas de rapport!

-- Dites-moi juste ce que je vous avez vu, d'accord?

-- Il m'a offert une épée, mais elle était pétée.

-- (_étonné_)Tiens donc!

-- Enfin c'est lui, il m'a dit "prend cette épée, chevalier, mais fais attention, elle peut se briser en un point."

-- Elle avait un vice caché?

-- J'ai pas vu de vis, mais si c'était caché je peux pas dire…

-- (_soupir_)

-- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, sire?

-- Non, rien, continuez. Vous en avez fait quoi de l'épée?

-- (_comme si c'était logique_) Ben rien, j'allais pas prendre un truc prêt à se péter en deux au moindre courant d'air!

-- Vous avez bien fait, déjà qu'avec une épée normale vous êtes pas bien efficace…

-- C'est-ce que je me suis dit, aussi.

* * *

-- Après ça, des types sont venus amener la vaisselle, et c'était assez bizarre.

--Bizarre comment?

-- Déjà, yavait rien à manger --

-- (_l'interrompant_) Oh ben oui, mais aussi si vous acceptez des invitations à bouffer de tous les clodos du coin…

-- … et tous les types qui portaient les trucs l'appelaient "mon roi".

-- C'est la meilleure celle-la! Il est sûrement pas légitimement roi, ce pêcheur à la manque!

-- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

-- (_pour lui-même_) Faites semblant de comprendre ce que je dis, tiens…

-- Un des types s'est pointé avec une lance.

-- Une lance?

-- Le pêcheur m'a dit "c'est un symbole de chais pas quoi, elle est très puissante"… Moi j'ai plutôt trouvé qu'elle ressemblait à une lance normale, mais bon.

-- (_pour lui-même, réfléchissant_) Non, mais c'est tout à fait possible que ce soit une sorte de symbole phallique, un instrument de pouvoir de substitution pour votre soi-disant roi infirme…

-- (_gros blanc_)

-- Ah comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire des cours d'anatomie!

-- L'anatomie, c'est les machins avec les planètes et les lunes?

-- (_sourire grivois_) Ça je vous le confirme, ya des lunes…

-- De quoi?

-- Rien, continuez.

-- Enfin, c'était une lance normale, à part qu'elle saignait.

-- (_très étonné_) Wow! Vous avez vu la lance qui saigne? La lance qui a percé le flanc du Christ sur la croix!

-- Ah bon? Moi j'ai juste trouvé bizarre qu'il me montre ça, surtout que je m'en fous pas mal des machins magiques!

-- (_air exténué_)

-- Sire, ça va pas?

-- Mais évidemment que ça va pas. Vous êtes le seul chevalier qui tombe sur des objets légendaires à tous les carrefours, et vous êtes même pas fichu de les reconnaître… Non, je dois avouer que là, ya comme de l'ironie tragique…

-- De toute façon je crois pas qu'il me l'aurait filée, sa lance… Après, les types qui faisaient des courbettes se sont pointés avec un grand plat tout doré rempli de petits machins blancs…

-- Des hosties?

-- Si c'était des hosties j'en aurais sûrement pas mangé!

-- Et vous en avez pas mangé?

-- Ben si…

-- (_après une pause_) Pas des orties, des hosties…

--L'autre insistait, soi-disant que son plat était magique et qu'il en sortait tout le temps. Moi je me suis dit "un plat qui crache que des machins blancs tout secs et même pas bons, ya vraiment pas de quoi la ramener."

-- (_très énervé_) Mais bougre de taré , c'était le Graal! Le Graal!!

-- (_en riant_) Ouais, c'est marrant, ma cousine m'a dit exactement pareil quand je l'ai croisée le lendemain.

-- (_se tapant la tête contre le bord de la table_) J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre…

* * *

-- Perceval, vous êtes le pire glandu que la Bretagne ait jamais porté.

-- Ça, on me le dit souvent.

-- Oui, mais maintenant c'est officiel. (_après une pause_) Votre cousine, elle a dit quoi?

-- A peu près pareil. Que si j'avais posé la question, j'aurais guéri le roi, je sais pas trop quoi…

-- Ah ouais! Carrément! Vous avez vraiment tout merdé, quoi!

-- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je pose comme question?

-- Mais je sais pas moi! "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plat qui pond des hosties? " pour commencer.

-- D'habitude, quand je bite rien à rien et que je demande, je me fais jeter.

-- Pour une fois que ça aurait pu servir à quelque chose…

Fin


End file.
